Guitar and Bass
by MISS-ROCKER-SAMMIE
Summary: Star ran away from home but when she meets Marshall will they draw a lot of attention to themselves on adventures and risk getting Star caught or will they out smart everyone and stay safe? Summary sucks but plz read.


**Okay first of all I would like to state that I LOVE ADVENTURE TIME! Second of all it would mean a lot to get reviews and your feedback on my story. Third of all I hope you don't mind that I will be using everyone and their opposites every ounce in a while and I sadly do NOT own Adventure Time. Hope you enjoy**.

I've been just about everywhere. I've met Finn the Human and his best friend Jake the Dog. I've met the princess of The Candy Kingdom and befriended a vampire queen and gone on shopping adventures with a certain lumpy space princess. I've kicked The Ice King's butt several times and fought 20 feet tall man eating squirrel-squids. That was just in the land of Ooo. In space I had jam sessions on meteors and had milk shakes in the Milky Way. I also discovered that the moon is unfortunately not made out of marshmallows. But it was there in space that I fled away from my home, The Star Planet. I lived on a planet that was filled with music and color. My planet had creativity all around it. I was happy until I found out I was engaged to The Prince of Darkness. At the age of twelve both our parents had gone behind our backs and signed a paper promising us to one another and when we were of age, we would get married immediately. I hated my parents for that. I wanted to be free and do my own thing, not have some dude tying me down from what I could accomplish. It was a year after our engagement that I decided to run away. That's what brought me here to the land of Aaa. I'm a nomad, always traveling from place to place so my parents won't find me. My guitar and memories are all I really have.

I had set up camp deep in the woods. It's always quiet here and so isolated. I liked being by myself but I have to admit sometimes I get lonely and bored. I've been having trouble with my song writing lately. The lyrics don't make sense and I can't find words that rhyme. It's super frustrating.

A cool breeze hit me and it sent shivers down my spine. I took a deep breath and started to softly strum my star shaped guitar. I began to hum.

"I need an idea. Just hanging in the woods with nothing to do or sing about. Sometimes I just want to…Ugh!" I said and yet another song idea slipped my mind. Just try again. I began to strum my guitar in the same soft tone I did the first time.

"I loved you but I guess that wasn't enough.

You said you would but I called you bluff.

I should of known what this was about." I said. That's a good start.

"All you have ever wanted was more power!

You wanted control over others like you had over me.

Did my say mean nothing to you?

Sometimes you made me want to scream and shout!

You didn't care if I always wore a pout of my face!

Was I that much of a disgrace to you?

It's like I'm not even your daughter.

Grown and raised for emotional slaughter!" I sang quickening my speed on the guitar.

"I just had to get away. I couldn't stay for much longer.

Not without the love of my mother and father.

Well it's too late now because I'm gone!

A thousand teardrops dripping and you didn't even see me shred one!

What am I to you?

Just a joke?

A bloody bloke?

I don't need you 'cause I've got a coke!

I was the key to you success but you lost me.

I'm just a lost key forever in the dark of your heart." I said. My heart ached as silent tears slid down my face. I let out a loud sob. Even though they did that to me I miss my parents.

I had considered going back a million times but I never had the courage. I always turned back halfway the trip. I whipped the tears away. Even though no one ever comes out here I'm not taking any chances of someone seeing me cry.

I jumped three feet in the air at the sound of clapping. I whipped around and saw a guy leaning against a tree clapping. He had a red checkered shirt and blue jeans. He looked to be about eighteen and his shoes were reddish brown slip-ons. I think I saw those in a catalogue from Lights Out, one of my favorite stores.

"I like your song." He said still leaning against the tree. What do I say? Wait what did he just say and how long has he been standing there?

"Thanks." I said getting up from the giant rock I was sitting on. I set down my guitar on the rock and dusted myself off. The sun started setting and the sky is now a pinkish purple color. It will get dark soon.

"I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King." He said straightening up. He looked up at the sky and watched as the last of the sun lowered behind a hill on the horizon. The sky was now black. The night was lit by the moon and a zillion stars, sad little reminders of my past.

"Who are you? I don't think I've seen you around before." He said walking towards me. He best keep his distance or I will go all crazy ninja on him vampire or not. My best friend Marceline is a vampire so I know what weakens them. Just keep cool.

"That's because I'm a nomad." I said shrugging. Of course he hasn't seen me. I've only been here for a month and most of the time here so far I spent in the woods.

"Cool. Nomads are the best kind of hobo." He said smirking. I laughed a little. Being a nomad sometimes did make me feel like a hobo.

"So what's your name?" he said as he inspected my guitar.

"I'm Star." I said. I guess it's pretty ironic how I come from a star planet and have a star shaped guitar and also be named star.

"Star Who Plays Guitar." He said quietly. "I like it. It rhymes." he said. Cool I've never had like an official title. Well it's not official but the name makes me feel important. He picked up my guitar and strummed randomly. Oh my glob what is he doing? He is going to break it! I hate it when people mess with my guitar.

"I wouldn't do that. Please it's my-"I began but he cut me off.

"Don't worry I play the bass. I won't hurt your guitar. I promise." He said smiling down at the guitar as he strummed it gently. He began playing a beautiful melodious song. He hovered over the rock strumming away. I sat against the side of the rock. I closed my eyes. The song he is playing is just relaxing. My eyelids were getting heavier by the minute.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word.

Marshall wants to hear the mocking birds." He said a deep voice. What the flip? A lullaby? He doesn't seem the type that likes to sing baby songs. I opened my eyes and looked up. I was met by a pair of deep black eyes.

"What was that?" I said. When he sang it sounded like he was choking.

"It was my manly voice." Marshall said matter-of-factly. He tried keeping a straight face but he cracked a lop sided smile. He laughed and I joined in.

"Well?" he said peering down at me from the rock.

"Well what?" I said meeting his stare.

"Well what do you think about my song?" he said laughing a bit.

"It was um… original and… the guitar was awesome and yeah." I said nodding my head. He laughed.

"It totally sucked didn't it?" he said.

"Yeah it kind of did. No offence." I said.

"None taken. I usually don't play that type of music or talk like that." He said. He passed me my guitar and I set it down next to the rock.

"So what brings you here to the land of Aaa?" Marshall said.

"I ran away from home. I'm trying to hide from my parents for as long as I can." I said. I don't like to explain the whole story to people I just met.

"Really? You look like your about fifteen. Why did you leave?" He said staring at me oddly.

"Yeah I am and my parents were psychos. They engaged me to some guy at the age of twelve!" I said really loudly.

"Wow. Was the guy a jerk or something?" he said sounding interested.

"No I never got to meet him and I have no intentions to. My father just did it to gain more power. He was the king and he would do anything to gain more control over others. He didn't even care about my feelings! I tried to make him happy but whatever I did and how hard I tried he was never pleased. I left because I was stripped of my flipping freedom!" I said angrily. My cheeks feel hot from my anger.

Marshall smiled lightly and floated over to me. Our faces were a few inches apart. He leaned a little closer. What is he doing? Is he going to kiss me? Oh my glob! Oh my glob! Oh my glob!

He leaned even closer. Our lips were an inch away. I stopped breathing. He leaned in a little bit more and now our faces were like a centimeter away. His black eyes bore into mine. He turned and placed a kiss on my left cheek and then my right. I was frozen in place but I started to breath again. He flew back a bit and started laughing.

"I like to eat shades of red." He said smiling slyly. Well I feel completely stupid. I totally forgot that vampires can eat the color red. Marceline used to suck the color out of my cloths whenever she was hungry. How could I of thought that Marshall would actually kiss me. I mean I barely met the guy! I felt my cheeks go red with embarrassment. He raised an eyebrow.

"Seconds." He said smiling wickedly and floating to over to me. Marshall ounce again planted a kiss on both my cheeks and patted them.

"Delicious." He said laughing again. He is messing with me. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha ha. Now that you have had your snack can you like not do that again?" I said. I know he was just messing with me and eating the red from my cheeks but that was weird. Super weird.

"No promises." He said shrugging and gliding back over to the rock.

"So…" I said trailing off.

I looked up at the sky and saw tons of stars gleaming. They shone brightly. They always tempted me to go back to my home but I'm pretty sure dad makes then extra bright just to lore me back home so I can carry out my 'princess duties. Although the stars look small from here, up in space they were huge. I haven't seen a star in person for about three years. I miss the stars and sometimes I wonder if they miss me. I really hope so. One of my closest friends had died and his parents decided to have him turned into star stuff. The stars are the only thing I have not left behind because wherever I go they are there.

"What are you staring at?" Marshall said looking up at the sky.

"The sky." I said plainly.

"What's so great about the sky?" what did this dude just say? He must be totally bonkers to question the greatness of the sky!

"More like what isn't great about the sky. My people are great philosophers and astronomers. The sky is what gives us purpose. The stars brighten up the dark space that the sun did not reach. If it weren't for the moon there would be no waves. The sky is flipping awesome!" I said loudly.

"Your people?" he said obliviously to what I had just said five seconds ago.

"Yes my people. The star planet people." I said.

"Star planet?" he said with a dumb look on his face.

"Yes." I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't give me attitude little space girl." Marshall said flying around me in circles.

"I'm not little!" I said.

"Yeah you are. Do you know how short you are?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not short I'm fun sized!" I said in my defense.

"Sure kid. Whatever you say." Marshall said in a mocking tone.

"F this I'm outta here!" I said. I reached for my guitar but Marshall grabbed it and flew up and landed on a branch of the tree he was leaning against earlier.

"Yo man give it back!" I said running over to the tree.

"You got to work for it if you want it!" he said. I started looking for something. Anything that will help me get my guitar back. A small dark shape was next to my feet. I picked it up. Awesome I found a rock! I threw it at Marshall and he hissed in pain. He let go of my guitar to rub his head.

"NO!" I screamed as I threw myself forward to catch my guitar. I clasped it in a tight hug and fell on the floor. I dusted myself off.

"Ow what they hay man. That hurt." Marshall said angrily getting up from the branch.

"Tiny but mighty." I said holding up my guitar.

"Lucky shot." He mumbled.

"Whatever, I got to go. It was nice throwing a rock at you bye." I said starting to walk away.

"Hold up." Marshall said floating over.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure. But if you try to take my guitar again I will kill you." I said.

"I'd like to see you try." He said rolling his eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He smiled but shook his head.

"Make sure to bring your guitar. Bye Star." He said floating away.

"Bye." I said. I looked back up at the night sky and another breeze hit me. I shivered and headed back to camp. Better get all my rest for tomorrow if it's going to be anything like today. I just hope Marshall stays away from my guitar.

**PLEASE REVIEW AN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**THANKS FOR READING.**


End file.
